Jaded Diamonds
by UnknownVoix
Summary: Being rich doesn't mean anything of you can't have the experience of joy when you're in love.


Fairy tales exist as a genre in our literature, and a very popular one at that. In fact, they're so elaborately told that even I wish that it would be true sometimes. The greatly fascinating fantasy-esque characters and world each book holds makes me want to have my own fairy tale story.

I'm not miserable per say, just ill with the reccuring boredom I have. You might even say that I'm already living a life of the fantasy maidens, with all the things my family background has. Okay, so we're rich, we live in a very comfortable modernised mansion that still retains its old antique Early Mobius-era value. Yes I can afford almost anything I want, I have various outfits and accessories made from white gold to jewels. Yes, I have a luxurious car of my own. Yes, I have a chao named Jamie with her own gem-studded collar.

No, I'm not happy. In fact, I'd rather switch places with someone who is not this rich, who has true friends and someone she loves. I only have people labelling themselves as my 'friends' who continuously ask for money even though I never give them any. Of course, why would I give them any when they obviously desire to be spoiled by lots of useless items? I've even read their statuses on Facebook — yes, I'm very persistent when it comes to investigating on people — and they were filled with rants about how they weren't given iPhone 6s on Christmas or on their birthdays.

I'm odd, aren't I? People do ask me things like why did I turn out so cynical and philosophical when I've been so spoiled? Well here's the thing, I didn't grow up in this mansion of a home. Instead, I grew up with my aunt who wasn't as rich. Actually, she doesn't have a penny to her name. I grew up very thrifty, observant, silent, mud-faced, happy, free. That was until my real parents took me in.

When they took me in, I was filled with joy of course due to the fact that I finally joined my real parents and that I could get spoiled with tons of toys and electronics. Then that feeling eventually begrudgingly peeled itself off me as I grew older, and left an unflattering phantom scar usually resurfacing whenever I start getting deep in thought in my own solitary peace. It was rather frustrating to say the least. Private tutors, prestigious schools filled with narcissists and haughty snobs, the need to attend luxourious meetings or events, people practically kissing my feet just to get closer for my money, rich guys after the company brand courting me; rich people bullcrap that I have to deal with. It's all so ridiculously stupid to me.

Friends? Do I even have any? I think I do. Sally Acorn, a fellow rich kid but is really dependable and is suited to be next in line for their company heir. I have a titan-sized bout of respect for her. Cream Rabbit, nice girl who lives across the street, she's a childhood friend so I'm really protective of her. Dexter, an ex of mine but we're still good friends after the big break. Sonia Hedgehog, a distant friend but is still loyal to our friendship formed during a conference when I was little and mum brought me to a meeting, she was stuck with my overwhelming childishness but she put up with me. We still make contact from time to time. I do have more but these are the ones I can think of right now.

Now, it seems that I have deviated from my intended actions. Sorry, I tend to get caught up in my ramblings from time to time.

All I want is a bit of magic. No, not the impossible magic of people floating, fairies and whatnot. I'd like to have a bit of excitement, you know? Romance, fun, adventure; the stuff that most normal teens could experience. It's still the beginning of the first semester, I can still have fun.

Alright. I guess it could still work.

You know, I have my own story to tell, even though it isn't even remotely close to being a fairy tale, it's still a story. It's about me.

My name is Amy Rose.

-  
Another Sonic fic, about Amy as well since I just love her so much. Yes, she's very very very OOC, I know. But this is one of those stories that starts from her being not her to being who she is that is prominently shown in the shows, well her character that is.

ALSO I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT EVERYONE HERE IS HUMAN. OKAY? YES, WE HAVE NOW ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT THIS IS AN ALTERNATE HUMAN UNIVERSE.

Okay. Also, sorry for the long as hell hiatus. Seriously, I'm so sorry.

Have a good one. 


End file.
